iLost My Mind Too
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: Based on iLost My Mind  Sam has a roommate named Livia. Turns out that her and Livia are a lot alike. Like, scary alike. Sam & Freddie kiss included with also a new shipping couple!  Must Read!


Sam

…

When I came to this mental hospital, I was introduced to two things. My mandatory therapy sessions and my roommate, Livia Peterson. OCD, germ-a-phobic, 17 year old Livia Peterson. Not to mention brunette hair and blue eyes. The last three days have been okay since I have someone my age to talk to, since I hate going to therapy. I go back to my finger painting that I've been working on since yesterday.

" I'm going to take a shower Sam. I can feel the germs multiplying on my skin." Livia says as she stands by the door in her bathing suit and towel in hand.

" You took one this morning." I state.

" I know but today in group we had to held hands and sang." She says. I look at her. " I hate songs about joy especially kumbiya." She adds.

" Have a fun time." I say as she walks out of the door.

" I won't." She yells from a distance. I could hear her through the walls. I laugh. God that girl is funny. I start to paint the outer line of the finger. Silence. Pure Silence. I like it here. They have good food.

" Excuse me but is Sam Puckett in this," I look up from the painting and see Carl holding the door. I smile trying to cover up my anger. She found me! She says my name as she walks into the room some more.

" Hello Carly." I say in a sincere voice as she stands before me. " What do you want?" I add.

" To find you. What are you doing in this mental institution?" She asks back. I look down at my picture.

" Finger painting." I reply. " What do you think?" I hold up my painting to Carly.

" It's, it's a beautiful finger."

" Thanks." As I put the painting back on it's spot.

" Who put you in here?" Carly asks.

" I put myself in here." I reply as I move the painting to the side.

" What? Why?"

" 'Cause my heads jacked, I'm bonkers, ugh, do you know?" I lean to her.

" What? That you kissed Freddie?" Carly says. Ugh! I hate it when people say it out loud!

" Shut up!" I exclaim covering my ears.

" What? I think it's awesome. I think it's great!" Carly says. I just mumble 'No's and cover my ears. I don't want to hear this! This is the reason why I came to the institution! I run around the room until Carly finally calms me down a bit.

" Just accept it Carls I've lost my mind." I say.

" What? You think that just because you like Freddie."

" Don't say it out loud." I complain as I go to lie on my bed.

" It's alright to say it out loud."

" No it's not." I say as I cover my head with my pillow. I sigh thinking that the conversation has come to an end put then all of sudden Carly exclaims,

" Sam loves Freddie!" What! No! I hop off my bed and chase Carly around the room as she repeats 'Sam loves Freddie'. How could she? I have to shut her up. I put my hand over her mouth.

" There you guys are." I hear. I dart my eyes to the door and see Freddie standing in front of Carly and I. Oh his gorgeous face.

" You, get out!" I exclaim backing away from him, bringing Carly with me. Quickly Carly started licking my hand but I didn't budge.

" Licking my hand won't let me let go." I say into her ear.

" Come on Sam." Freddie says as he takes a step closer to me. I instantly flinch as he grabs my wrists but I completely melt at his lasting touch that I let Carly go. Carly starts to profusely wipe her tongue on her leather jacket. Now she's gonna question why my hands taste like mud and peanuts. I then hear the door open and Livia walks into the room, with a towel wrapped around her and her bathing suit in hand. A happy and clean Livia. As she takes another step into the room she finally realizes Carly and Freddie. Her eyes grow big.

" Aaaahhhh! People!" She screams before running back out into the hallway. Freddie and Carly stand in their spots stunned.

" Who was that?" Carly asks pointing to the door, confused.

" That's my roommate Livia." I reply.

" What's wrong with her?" Freddie asks.

" Livia has OCD and is a total germ-a-phob." I reply.

" So why did she run away from us?" Carly asks.

" Because, she's scared of new people. It took her four hours to accept the fact that we were gonna be roommates. Not to mention she must believe that you have some type of germ on you so she won't come into the room until it's clean." I say. I think for a moment. " Wait," I add.

" What?" Carly asks.

" This is a good thing." I say smiling. The imaginary audience in my mind laughs.

" Well, anyway…you two need to talk." Carly says to the both of us before she exists the room.

-0-

Livia

….

After hearing about Sam's attempt to leave and then put in the white room for the evening, I paint an owl on my canvas. I love owls. They have such big eyes. Awe, pretty. Now I crave a cookie. A chocolate cookie to be exact. I put down my brush on the table and grab my hand sanitizer. I wear my blue and white stripped long sleeved shirt with my gray leggings and black UGGs. I walk out of my room and head to the main room. Caleb runs past me screaming. I smirk. Oh Caleb. As I come into the main room, I see Sam talking to the brunette haired couple from yesterday. I think I should introduce myself. Since I screamed and ran-away from them yesterday. I walk up to them with sanitizer in hand. I grip on the bottle with both of my hands.

" Hi Sam." I say smiling.

" Hey Liv." Sam says. I look at the two brunettes.

" I'm sorry that I screamed yesterday." I say. They notice me. " I don't really work well with new people." I add.

" It's okay. I'm Carly by the way." She says putting her hand out. I take a step backwards.

" I don't like hands." I say. She puts her hand back into her jacket pocket.

" I'm Freddie." Freddie says. I smile. Brown eyes. Brown eyes make me melt.

" And I'm Dillon." I hear. Freddie turns his body a bit and Dillon stands there in all his popularity glory. Oh his blonde hair and deep brown eyes. Not to mention the body of an ambercrombie model.

" What are you doing here?" I exclaim, taking Sam as my shield. " And how did you find me?" I add.

" It's something called a website that locates PearPhones." He replies. Oh my god.

" They have those?" I ask my self in a low voice.

" Come on Livia." Dillon says. Oh my gosh I love his sincere voice.

" No!" I exclaim and keep Sam continuing to be my shield.

" Okay, time to let go of me." Sam says as she wiggles out of my grip. Ah! I'm defenseless. Dillon takes a step closer to me.

" What are you doing here?" He asks demandingly.

" You don't need to know why I'm here." I reply in a stern voice.

" You have OSD." Sam comments. I look to her then I close my eyes and drop my head in disappointment. Ugh.

" Oh." Dillon says in a surprised voice. He crosses his arms. " When exactly we're you gonna tell your friends and I that you have OSD. Or do you not have it?" He adds. I look up at his face.

" You know nothing about me." I say grinding my teeth together.

" Excuse me who are you?" I hear. I look to my right and see Dr. Harver. He looks at Dillon.

" I'm Dillon Marsh." Dillon replies. " A friend of Livia." He adds. Dr. Harver looks at me.

" Is this the boy that you speak of during our sessions?" Dr. Harver asks me. I roll my eyes in denial.

" No." I say.

" You see! You're always in denial Livia and you never want to confront anything in your life!" Dillon says.

" That is, so not true!" I yell. All of a sudden two of the male nurses take hold of Dillon and I.

" What's going on here?" Dillon says squirming as the nurse holds his arms back.

" You are the key core to helping Livia get over her OSD. She needs to confront what's inside of her." Dr. Harver says.

" What? No!" I exclaim as the male nurses push me towards the other hall. " I don't need to confront anything!" I add. I grunt as I try to get out of this situation. Dillon tries to wiggle out of the nurse's grip but doesn't succeed. Then, we're both thrown into this white room, big enough to be called a maid's quarters in the 80's. I sit down on the floor one corner and Dillon takes a spot in the opposite corner.

" I told you not to find me." I say with my arms crossed.

" How was I supposed you meant it literally?" Dillon asks. I look to the wall as I roll my eyes.

-0-

Freddie

…

" Okay, look, I don't care how many iCarly fans don't say I'm insane for liking Freddie. I know that I'm," Sam says. But I stop her before she finishes by saying 'Wait'. Carly looks at me.

" Let's take one more chat." I say.

" I don't wanna." Sam says.

" Just one more." I comment. I have a idea. I give the camera to Carly, she tries to stop me. I then take the PearPad and link it to the computer. I bring the PearPad to my face.

" Hey, it's me, Freddie. So, uh…a lot of people have been talking about whether Sam and I should, you know, 'go out' with each other and it's like everyone's wondering if Sam is crazy for wanting to. But nobody asked me how I feel." I say.

" We talked about it." Sam says.

" No, you talked. You told me how you feel, while you ate a quesadilla."

" The quesadillas here are amazing." Sam says. Carly immediately shushes her. I bring the PearPad back to my face.

" Anyway, yeah, it's important how Sam feels but how I feel is important too."

" Okay Benson, we get it! You wanna humiliate me on the web in front of millions of people, go ahead and just do it, I don't care!" Sam says. I put the PearPad down on the cart and she continues to ramble. " Get back at me for all the mean things I've sa," I come up to her, put my hands on her waist and kiss her. Impulse or desire. I knew how to shut her up. It's Sam. I've grown to get used to her. I've grown to understand her. And most of all, I've grown to love her. I then pull back. Sam looks into my eyes with disbelief.

" You mean that?" She asks. I nod my head.

" So I guess were both insane." I say.

" So now what?" Sam asks. All of a sudden I hear 'Seddie!'. I turn to the t.v. on the wall and see Goofy Gilbert with his arms up in victory. I then hear his mom exclaim dinner time and the following 'Spaghetti!'. I smile and wrap my arm around Sam's waist. I feel her hand lie on my back. The television then starts to glitch and the screen shows Livia and Dillon in a white room. Okay?

" What are you doing here?" Dillon asks.

Dillon

…

Livia finally looks at me after I try to make conversation. Her eyes squint at me with anger.

" You don't need to know." She replies. She turns her back to the empty white wall. Another five minutes of silence.

" You know, everyone misses you at school." I say. She doesn't look at me. " Most people think your dead." I add. Quick glance. I smile. I look down at my feet and then take some seconds to look to the wall.

" Why did you kiss me Livia?" I ask. Livia slowly turns her head to me with caution. Loose with words. Not knowing what to say. I hear her take a sigh.

" Because, your, your…..Dillon Marsh. Captain of the football team, hottest guy in school, school vice-president. I'm just another one of the senior girl wannabes who wants to date you. But no, you're dating Elyssa Thorton. Captain of the cheerleading squad. Voted most popular _and _prettiest girl at school." Livia says. " I'm just another girl who fell under your spell." She mumbles.

" But you see me for who I really am." I say. " You know my dad is forcing me to get a football scholarship. That I had to be the school vice-president so my best friend won't puke during the campaign. That I love to read greek mythology and I know how to write an essay on the difference of the romans and the greeks that would make historian roll over in their grave." She just looks at me in silence. Her blue eyes staring dreamily at me.

" Your the reason why I told my dad that I want to study mythology in college." I say.

" Why did you do that?" Livia finally says.

" I think it's what you told me after you kissed me. You know, ' You can do so much better Dillon'." I say. She bites her lip.I continue, " Then I saw you run off the stage and everything hit me."

" You know I only said that to get you to go along with the play." Livia says.

" And to make me sing 'A whole new world'." I add. She chuckles and smiles.

" I think the reason why I ran away and sent myself here is because I didn't want to cope in front of the whole school. I needed someplace that," Livia says.

" Wouldn't put you in a horrible rumor that will end with you and Elyssa in a cat fight." I add.

" Yeah! She already wants to murder me because I took her boyfriend in the sixth grade! Like, it _was _the fifth grade."

" Yeah." The happiness quickly dies down. Clearly one of us had to say something important really soon.

" You know, you're a really good actress." I say. " Until now." I add.

" What is that supposed to mean?" Livia spats back.

" Your perceiving your self as an OCD germ-a-phobic girl but, your not trying to clean your area or disinfect everything."

" Dang it!" She realizes her act has been terminated. Five minute silence appears again. I know I have to say the daring words.

Livia

….

I watch Dillon bite his lip like three times and intensely look down at his feet. I fiddle with the end of my long sleeve.

" I broke up with Elyssa." Dillon says. I look up from my wrist and look at his face.

" You did what?" I ask.

" I broke up with Elyssa." I repeat.

" What did she do this time?" I ask. Elyssa is sort of a, experimenter so to say.

" She didn't do anything this time." He says. " I just told her that I'm in love with someone else." He adds. My heart skips two whole beats. I think I'm dead. No I'm not.

" I'm in love with you Livia." Dillon says. Dillon moves closer to me and rests his hand on my cheek. I look into his deep brown eyes and melt. His lips press against mine and I close my eyes. I slowly kiss back with my arms snaking around his neck. I always pictured him and I kissing in thee most passion as we realize how much we love each other. But never did I think it would happen in a white room of a mental hospital.

Dr. Harver

…..

" I told you she had a thing for him." I say to nurse Matt. " Twenty bucks please." I add putting my hand out for the cash. He puts the twenty in my hand.

" You know this is streaming live in the common room." Nurse Todd says who sits in front of the computer.

" Oopies." I say smile. I'm so cynical.

Sam

…..

Awe, Livia and Dillon are kissing. Strange how much Livia and I are alike. I thought I was crazy for loving Freddie and put myself in a mental hospital, and she thought she was messed up for becoming another high school love struck wannabe and put her self in a mental hospital. Who saw that one coming?

" I knew it!" Carly exclaims. Freddie and I turn to her and she fisting pumping. I raise my eyebrow at her.

" Couldn't you feel the love tension between them?" Carly says.

" What did I miss?" Gibby says, as he enters the room from the bathroom hall.

" Nothing." Carly, Freddie and I say in unison. Freddie looks into my eyes and then kisses my forehead. I smile.

" I hope you know, you choose the worst time to tell me that you love me." I hear Livia say on the t.v.

" Agreeable." I say under by breath.


End file.
